Why?
by xkyootx
Summary: Tomoyo-chan falls in love. Why did all of this have to happen to her? Please r+r
1. Chapter One

x kyoot x: I just wrote this fanfic because I felt like it. It's really bad but that's okay. ^_^ Hopefully all of my fanfics won't be like this. The one that I wrote before was a **huge** mistake to post! Anyways, I hope that you like my fanfic. Please Read and Review.

Why?

//Tomoyo's POV//

Why? Why did this all have to happen to me? I fell in love, that's why. I fell in love with people that I had no chance with. First, I loved Sakura-chan. But now I know that loving her was a mistake. Of course, she loved me back, but, not the way that I loved her. The day I was going to confess that I loved her, she told me how she fell in love with him, Li-kun. I can still remember the way she told me.

**[*Flashback*]**

"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" I heard someone call my name. I would know that voice a mile away. It was the one that I loved, Sakura-chan. "Hai, Sakura-chan" I replied and stopped for her to catch up to me. We started walking ever so slowly. "Tomoyo-chan, guess what." My heart skipped a couple of beats. Would the news be good or bad? I didn't know what to expect. "Nani?" I said not knowing of what would hit me. "Tomoyo-chan, I'm in love." I could see her cheeks start to blush ten different shades of crimson after she told me. I was thinking to myself, could it be me? Could the one that Sakura-chan loves be me? I said, "That's great Sakura-chan." I couldn't let anyone see how I really felt. I put up a mask by forcing a smile. However, Sakura-chan didn't seem to notice at all. "Demo, who is it?" I knew it wasn't going to be me but my curiosity took the better of me. I knew that if she said someone else like I knew she would, I would be heartbroken. "Ano…" Sakura-chan started. "Watashi, Syao…" I knew what she was going to say. I knew who she was going to say. I couldn't bare it much longer. I knew that soon enough I would break. "…-kun skee." She finished. I just nodded. I was fighting back the many tears threatening to fall. However I wouldn't let anyone even my very kawaii Sakura-chan see how hurt I was. I quickly made up an excuse to get away from there, because I knew that any second I would burst into tears. "Gomen Sakura-chan…" I said. "Demo I have to go do something right now. Sayonara." I barely got to see the slightly confused look on her face because I started to run, run to wherever my skinny legs would take me. I was crying my heart out. I didn't care now if anyone saw me like this, a big mess. I didn't care about anything. I just wanted to cry and cry some more until I couldn't cry any longer. When I finally finished crying, which was like after a century, I looked up to see where I was. With my puffy eyes, I couldn't see much but the place was very familiar, it was Eriol-kun's mansion.

**[*End of Flashback*]**

//Tomoyo's POV//

So, that's the story. That's how it all went. Well, not the whole story because I didn't tell you what happened between Eriol-kun and I did I? I don't know how it happened. I began to fall for him slowly, piece by piece but then I realized that fell in love with him. However, I didn't tell anyone, not even Sakura. Great, I feel another memory coming. 

**[*Flashback*]**

After much time passed, I finally got over Sakura-chan and Li-kun being together. I was starting all over again and doing pretty well too. That's when I found myself ever so slowly falling for the reincarnation of Clow Reed, Eriol Hiragizawa. Eriol-kun was so understanding about the whole Sakura-chan situation. I confessed my feelings to Eriol-kun when he was walking me home. "Eriol-kun, daiiskee" I said. "Aishiteru Tomoyo-chan." I was so relieved because he felt likewise. I couldn't believe it. All I could hear in my head at that moment replaying over and over was "Aishiteru Tomoyo-chan." I couldn't get enough of it. I was so happy. I suddenly just hugged him because I was so happy. He seemed relieved that I was moving on with my life and forgetting about what happened with Sakura-chan. I was proud of myself as well. Eriol-kun asked me to go to dinner with him tomorrow night. Since it was going to be a Saturday, I couldn't say no. "Hai." I replied. He seemed happy. He walked me home and I fell asleep exhausted after the long day.

It was the early next day and I was already fussing over what I should wear to the date. He was coming to pick me up later and I was so excited. I finally found some decent clothes that wouldn't hurt to wear. After driving myself nuts to kill time, it was an two hours before he was coming. I hopped in the shower and hopped out. I quickly got changed examining every inch of the light lavender spaghetti strapped dress I had on. I went to the bathroom to do my hair. It took a long time but I finally got it the way I wanted to get it. I was actually satisfied with how I looked. Now it was the worst time, when I had to wait for him to ring the doorbell. I was so anxious I didn't know if I would be able to wait. He told me that he was going to come at 7 o'clock and knowing him, he would never be late. I waited and waited. It was 7, 7:05, 7:15, 7:20, 7:23… The time continually passed however there was no sign of Eriol-kun. I was starting to get angry now. He was setting me up like this? Of all people the person that I love? Then I was very angry and I get un-changed and put on my pajamas. I was so upset I was going to cry. That's when at 8:17, I heard the phone ring. I pick it up and angrily snapped, "Moshi moshi Daidouji Residence!" However,  I didn't hear Eriol-kun's voice. I heard a calm older man's voice. He said, "Yes, is Daidouji Tomoyo-san there?" I calmly replied confused, "Hai..?" "Ah yes Daidouji-san. I have some terrible news to deliver to you. Hiragizawa Eriol-san has just gotten into a car accident and is in the Tomoeda Emergency Hospital at this time." I couldn't believe what I just heard. I mean Eriol-kun getting into a car accident? That's impossible! I dropped the phone and quickly called for one of the bodyguards to take me to the hospital. The bodyguard questioned about me changing out of my pajamas first but I didn't care so I just told her to hurry it up. I got to the hospital and was told more about what happened. He got into this accident while he was on his way to my home. When I heard that I felt like I wanted to die. While he was getting his butt over to my house, I was getting angry because he wasn't there. How selfish of me, Tomoyo Daidouji. I waited in the waiting room for hours until the doctor finally came out. He had a sorrowful look on his face. Shaking his head no. That's when I realized what he meant. He meant that Eriol-kun was dead.

**[*End of Flashback*]**

//Tomoyo's POV//

How I don't want to have these memories. I wish that I could be able to forget about Eriol-kun but the truth is that I know I can't. He is just too big a part of my life. I love him. I love Eriol-kun. I just want to move on with my life but can I really do that? After all that has happened, can I forget about everything that happened in the past and start fresh? I can't. I'm not strong enough to. That's when I see an option to bring me out of all my misery, and that is to end my life itself. So that's when I get the idea of committing suicide. However, I know that I can't do that. Not after Eriol-kun. No, not after what happened with him. I couldn't just give up on life. He taught me not to. I will continue living on, for him, the one that I love. "Aishiteru Eriol-kun."

x kyoot x: How did you like it? I hope it was okay… I'm a beginner so please go easy on me! ^_^


	2. Two?

x kyoot x: I know that this isn't the actual story. I bet you thought the story ended there right? Well this is like an author's note page thing. I wanted to know if I should continue on with the story or not. I do have some ideas but I wanted to know what the readers think because depending on how you look at it, it's fine the way it is or it needs some more to it. So I am leaving it up to the ever so kind readers to decide. Thank You! ^_^


	3. Chapter Three

x kyoot x: I decided to continue this story but just for a little bit to show how Tomoyo-chan's life didn't end as sad as it was. ^_^ I can't be that evil or mean can I?

It was another day, which meant that Tomoyo would have to go through pain all over again? She decided to leave the house for once to finally accept what is going on and try to continue living happily for Eriol. She was taking a walk outside when she bumped into someone. "Gomenasai." Tomoyo replied, "Gomenasai, daijoubu deska?" She heard a reply of a "Hai." He sounded so familiar. She looked up and could've sworn that it was Eriol but she knew that it couldn't be. The man asked her what her name was and she replied politely, "Daidouji Tomoyo desu." He said, "Watashiwa Ryu des. Yoroskun." [x kyoot x: Yoroskun is supposed to mean please to meet you. But I know the spelling is wrong. Sorry!] Somehow Tomoyo felt something weird inside of her like she was longing for Ryu-san. He felt the same and they both continued looking deep into each other's eyes until Tomoyo broke the silence saying that she had to go. Even though she had lots of time. Ryu asked her for her phone number which she reluctantly gave. She felt rude so asked, "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

He gladly said yes. They went to this café where Tomoyo used to go to often when Eriol was still around. Inside of her, she felt a little guilty coming here because she sort of felt that she was betraying Eriol. However after much thought, she realized that all Eriol-kun wants is for her to be happy. She finally decided to continue living. She actually enjoyed Ryu-san's company so much. He made her smile, which she hadn't for so long. He even made her giggle quietly. He was like a new Eriol. However no one could replace Eriol in her heart and something about Ryu just attracted Tomoyo to him. After much talking, the two decided to part. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Ryu-san. I have not been to content for a while now. I greatly appreciate your company today." Tomoyo bowed slightly showed her gratitude. Ryu was very happy. He said, "No, the pleasure has been all mine. I was wondering if you would please be able to join me tonight at seven because I love having your company." She didn't know what to say. She thought about it for a minute. "Hai, I would like that very much." She replied.

[Skipping time! xD]

After the date…

The two parted. Both had such a great time. Ryu knew he was in love with her already. Tomoyo was slowly falling for him and she knew it. She wasn't depressed anymore. She felt like she would be able to live without going through hell and back.

"I would love your company anytime. Please feel free to call me." Tomoyo handed him her number. "Of course Daidouji-san." He said. "No, no, Ryu-san. Please call me Tomoyo."


End file.
